


Regalo de Reyes

by BrujiPuh, sheymi



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepy Thor, Incest, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Possessive Thor, Pseudo-Incest, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujiPuh/pseuds/BrujiPuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheymi/pseuds/sheymi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor ha sido un niño bueno y su único deseo es tener de regreso a Loki, pero Papá Noel no pudo cumplirlo. Ahora confía en los Reyes Magos para cumplir su misión. </p><p>¿ThorKi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: Tradiciones Midgardianas

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic, extraño y algo loco a veces, fue creado junto a [Sheymi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sheymi) con una idea simple y linda que termino en lo que sea que sea esto.
> 
> Podéis leerlo aquí en Ao3 y en [ Amor Yaoi](http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=140494)
> 
> [Sheymi en FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1555757/i)   
>  [Sheymi en AY](http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewuser.php?uid=4545)

La navidad adorna cada rincón de la ciudad, las canciones resuenan hasta en el último lugar que puedas imaginar y la mirada el Dios del Trueno se pierde melancólicamente en cada adorno que ve, sobretodo en el muérdago colgado por cada lugar de la torre Stark.

– ¿Quieres que te consiga una mujer para que la beses y algo más? – Pregunta Tony levantando las cejas.

El rubio no lo escucha, sólo suspira y pregunta:

– ¿Vosotros también festejáis Yule?

Tony no estaba muy seguro de que contestar, sus conocimientos eran amplios pero no eran precisamente sobre otras culturas, por suerte el fruto de su creación estaba preparado para casi todo.

– Señor Thor, nosotros no celebramos Yule, si no la Noche buena que será mañana 24 de Diciembre y Papá Noel trae regalos para los niños buenos que abrirán la mañana siguiente, Navidad.

– ¿Papá Noel?

– Un gordo barbudo vestido de rojo que baja por la chimenea hace jojojo y deja los regalos bajo el árbol.

– ¿Ponéis los zapatos llenos de heno y azúcar para Sleipner? – Preguntó viendo la similitud entre Papá Noel y el Padre de Todo.

– Trueno, Relámpago, Juguetón, – Iba contando con los dedos Tony. –  Cupido,  Cometa, Brioso, Bailarín, Saltarín y Rodolfo. Ningún Sleipner.

Sabiendo que el tal Papá Noel no era su padre, Thor sonrió pensando que quizás el hombre le traería lo que quería y su mente se llenó del motivo por lo que llevaba días suspirando, Loki.

– ¿Te trae lo que desees o es un presente sorpresa?

– Le escribes una carta y si has sido un niño bueno te trae lo que has pedido.

 

El aesir estaba encantado con la idea, lo malo fue que el señor Noel sólo recibía las cartas antes del 24 de diciembre y estaban a 23, quedando menos de media hora para la medianoche, escribió la carta todo lo rápido que pudo en una hoja arrancada de uno de los cuadernos de Steve y siguiendo las instrucciones de Jarvis la colgó del árbol. El 24 estaba tan emocionado que parecía un niño pequeño, haciendo preguntas de las que acepto casi siempre la misma respuesta “Es la magia de la Navidad.”, incluso se fue a dormir mucho antes de las doce aunque cualquier sonido le hacía querer levantarse de la cama y poder tener su regalo.

El 25 prometía ser un gran día, Thor soñó con su hermano y despertó pronto como casi todos los niños midgardianos, saltó de la cama haciendo un gran estruendo y con pisadas dignas de un oso se plantó frente al árbol. Su hermano no estaba ahí, busco por todas partes sin preocuparse de despertar a sus compañeros y al final se tiró en el sofá con rostro compungido.

Sin más remedio que levantarse porque no habían conseguido volver a conciliar el sueño tras la estampida del oso, sus compañeros decidieron levantarse, la imagen no fue lo que esperaban ver, todos creían que encontrarían al rubio sonriente del día anterior pero la sonrisa había desaparecido llevándose el brillo de su mirada azul, verlo era como tener a un niño pequeño que se ha portado bien todo el año y Papá Noel se ha olvidado de él.

– ¿Qué pasa grandullón?

– El hijo de Noel no me trajo lo que le pedí. – Se quejó sin ocultar su enfado.

– No puedes saberlo si no los has abierto. – Le dijo Steve cogiendo dos paquetes con el nombre del aesir bajo el árbol y acercándoselo.

– Lo sé. – Se cruzó de brazos.

– Abrámoslos juntos. – Propuso el capitán con una sonrisa amable.

A regañadientes Thor arrancó el papel de sus regalos con la pequeña esperanza de que hubiese algo de su hermano, pero no fue así, nada de lo que vio tenía que ver con su hermano y con ojos llenos de pena preguntó.

– Acaso he cometido algún agravio para que mi petición no fuera escuchada.

– Thor todo el mundo sabe que si no pones comida a los renos sólo recibirás calcetines o jerséis que nadie quiere ponerse. – Se burló Tony al ver a un hombre tan grande triste como un niño de guardería.

Banner fulmino a Stark con la mirada y rascándose la cabeza intento recordar cosas que gustasen a los niños, pero sólo le vino a la mente una canción horrible sobre conejitos saltarines, por suerte Natasha conocía muchas tradiciones.

– Papá Noel no es el único que trae regalos, también están los Reyes Magos. – Thor la miró con interés y ella siguió contándole con tono suave e hipnótico. – Son tres hombres sabios venidos de Oriente sobre hermosos camellos, llevan presentes a todos los niños del mundo, hermosos presentes para los niños buenos y carbón para los niños malos. Seis días después de año nuevo deja tus zapatos limpios cerca de la puerta o ventana y dejaran tu regalo junto a ellos. – Tony quería añadir algo a la historia pero la pelirroja le pellizco el costado sin perder la sonrisa.

Animado por su nuevo conocimiento y suponiendo que al ser tres podían darle lo que pedía se apresuró a ir a su cuarto y preparar su carta con mucho  más cuidado y dedicación que la de Papá Noel.

Usando pergamino con su emblema para que viesen que no quería faltarles al respeto escribió con tinta y pluma.

_"A sus majestades los Reyes Magos de Oriente:_

_Soy Thor hijo de Odín, miembro de los Vengadores y protector jurado de Midgard._  
He sido un niño bueno, he salvado el mundo, luchado por el bien muchas veces y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que mi muerte llegue.   
Sé que tenéis que repartir muchos regalos, pero sólo deseo una cosa.   
LOKI  
Confío en que me lo traigáis, no como Papá Noel que me trajo una capa nueva y unos calcetines.    
Felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo.  
Muchas gracias  
Atentamente   
Thor Odison Príncipe de Asgard.

_P. D.:_

_Siempre seréis bienvenidos a mi casa si me ayudáis a recuperar a mi hermano."_

 

Lacró su misiva y la colocó en el mismo árbol dado que Jarvis le aseguró que el Príncipe Aliatar paje de sus majestades iría a buscarla en la noche para hacérsela llegar a sus señores. A cada momento Thor comprobaba el árbol para ver si habían recogido su carta, se le veía más animado hasta que Hogun el sombrío fue enviado a buscarle, su madre deseaba tenerlo junto a ella para celebrar el nuevo comienzo. Thor no quería ir, su rostro se ensombreció, miraba a sus amigos y al árbol temeroso de que los Reyes se olvidasen de él, fue entonces cuando notó que su carta no estaba en el árbol, ahora sí que no podía partir, si los Reyes Magos traían a su hermano sería una  afrenta que él no estuviera, aún peor su hermano podía volver a desaparecer sin que se vieran.

– Ellos van a saber donde encontrarte. – Le dijo Steve al notar lo que miraba.

– No olvides que los camellos también comen. – Se despidió Tony.

De regreso a Asgard Thor compartió y festejó con todos, pero sobre todo esperó pacientemente el día señalado.


	2. El Regalo

Asgard entero celebra, grandes mesas colocadas en los campos para que todos compartan, los fuegos nuevos están encendidos y el aguamiel esta en los cuernos de todos, salpicando cada vez que los entrechocan para brindar por los buenos deseos, por las amistades que se renuevan un año más y todos renuevan en cierto modo sus juramentos para Asgard y su rey, del mismo modo que Odín renueva los propios para sus reinos.

Los más pequeños con ojos soñadores limpian sus zapatos con esmero, pues ahí dejaran el heno y la miel para el caballo más veloz de los nueve reinos, todos sonríen al verlos, aunque más de un guerrero se sorprende al ver sentado con ellos al príncipe heredero, pero también les resulta entrañable porque Thor es cercano a todos y no duda en animar a los niños a irse a dormir, lo hace subido a una mesa cantándoles una canción y tras una reverencia él salta de la mesa con las botas bien limpias en la mano, sus pies descalzos sintiendo la hierba y la tierra bajo ellos, los niños ríen y lo imitan corriendo a sus hogares para dormir pronto y dar tiempo al Padre de Todo a que los visite a todos.

Thor no olvida en esta ocasión dejar alimento para los camellos, él ha hecho preparan un pequeño banquete en sus aposentos, justo al lado de su balcón para los reyes de oriente y sus monturas, no piensa dejar nada al azar, nadie podrá decir que lo hizo mal y por eso no cumplieron su petición.

La mañana tan esperada llego, despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, se frotó los ojos desperezándose y sonrió como un niño al recordar que día era. Toda la felicidad de los nueve reinos se dibujó en su rostro cuando lo vio junto a sus botas, menos de un metro de los pies de su cama, una caja enorme envuelta en papel de regalo color negro, con estrellas de diferentes tamaños y colores, acompañándola un sobre color verde musgo con letras doradas en las que rezaba su nombre.

Casi rompiendo el sobre por la emoción Thor leyó la misiva con gran ilusión. 

_"Querido Thor príncipe de Asgard._

_Gracias por confiar en nosotros tu preciado deseo._

_Muchas gracias por la invitación a Asgard, hemos oído maravillas del Reino dorado y en este viaje no hemos podido disfrutar de ello, pero agradecemos tu hospitalidad dejándonos tan sabroso banquete, nos ha ayudado a reponer fuerzas para llegar a todos los niños._

_Lamentamos informarle que buscamos por todos los reinos y dimensiones... Al parecer el príncipe Loki es muy difícil de encontrar, aun así no desistimos de nuestra búsqueda, no queriendo fallarle logramos localizarlo para que nos diera una respuesta la cual fue: “Estoy bien. L.” Y para no fallarte te obsequiamos este muñeco tamaño natural para compensar, ya que el príncipe menor fue bastante amable de mandar el molde. _

_Deseamos que sea de tú agrado._

_Con cariño_

_Los Reyes Magos de Oriente_

_“Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar.””_

Thor sonrió ante la respuesta, al parecer su hermano se acordaba de él a pesar de la distancia. Dejando la misiva de lado abrió el paquete arrancando el papel emocionado, aunque ya sabía el contenido no lograba imaginarse como podía ser el muñeco a imagen de su hermano. Lo observó quedándose sin palabras, era un muñeco tamaño natural de su hermano. Tan real que casi podía confundirlo con él, llevaba ropas en negro y plata muy parecidas a las que este había usado para montar, tenía los ojos cerrados creando la sensación de que dormía, su cabello y piel eran suaves bajo sus dedos, los cuales se paseaban por todo el rostro, también olía como él, lo comprobó al acercarse a besarle la frente, como cuando le daba el beso de buenas noches hace milenios atrás, cuando se apartó para volver a mirarlo se sintió algo triste por la falta de la mirada traviesa de su hermano, pero eran las largas y espesas pestañas que conocía de memoria, la piel fría que se calentaba bajo sus manos, tan real que si no hubiese sido porque lo ponía en la carta habría creído que era su hermano Loki bajo un embrujo que le impedía despertar, pero sabía que no era así, Loki era demasiado bueno para caer en algo como eso, y si fuera el real le habría golpeado por tratarlo de aquella manera alegando que ya no era un niño.

Thor lo levantó con cuidado entre sus brazos, como si temiera que se fuera a romper y se sorprendió al ver como sus ojos se abrían lentamente y se fascino al observarlos tan hermosos como los reales, el rubio lo abrazo tan fuerte que lo sintió suave y cálido.

Estaba tan feliz por su regalo que paseo por los pasillos del Valaskjál con él, muchos creyeron que el joven príncipe había regresado de su viaje y temían sufrir de nuevo sus travesuras aunque más de uno las extrañaba, sin darse cuenta, el caos que creaba el pequeño siempre daba algo por lo que reir. Pero al ver que Thor prácticamente arrastraba a Loki junto a él sujetándolo fuertemente de la cintura se dieron cuenta de que aquello no era normal, temieron que hubiese regresado herido de su larga ausencia, y más se extrañaron y preocuparon al ver que el príncipe Thor que adoraba a su hermano no lo llevo a las salas de curación. Todo empezó a cobrar sentido o quizás a perderlo cuando el príncipe heredero intento salir del palacio con su hermano a cuestas y fue detenido por los lobos de Odín.

\- ¡NO! – Bramó el Padre de Todo golpeando con su lanza en el suelo.

El Dios del Trueno se abrazó con más fuerza al muñeco oliendo su cabello y mordiéndose los labios.

\- Padre. – Saludo intentando buscar una forma de escapar y alejar los lobos de “Loki”, pero los lobos parecían leer su mente y lo cercaban para que no pudiese hacerlo.

El Padre de Todo desconoce la procedencia del muñeco, cuando vio a Thor con el creyó que su hijo menor había recapacito y regresado, se indignó porque nadie le aviso de su presencia, cuando se acercó a imponer su autoridad se dio cuenta que esa cosa no era su hijo, pero que tenía algo que lo perturbaba. En ese momento Odín tiene claro que su hijo mayor, no saldrá del palacio con ese muñeco perturbador. No permitiría que siguiera poniéndose en evidencia a sí mismo y a la casa real con sus acciones impropias, la forma en la que mira, huele y hasta como abraza al dichoso muñeco, le da escalofríos, aunque sea un juguete no deja de ser la viva imagen de su hermano y debería comportarse. Por ello se lo arrebata sin dejarle replicar ni prestar atención a los truenos que se escuchan. El muñeco es entregado a la Madre de Todo, creyendo que ella sabrá las acciones a tomar para deshacerse de tan perturbador muñeco.

Pronto se da cuenta de su gran equivocación, su amada decide tratar al muñeco como si fuese su hijo que ha regresado, parece que a la reina le ha afectado más de lo que dejaba ver la partida del menor, lo baña y viste con las ropas de este, una camisa sin  mangas atadas a un lado con correas, unos pantalones ajustados y unas botas altas de piel, lo perfuma un poco y no contenta con ello cuida hasta el último detalle colocándole complementos, peinándolo a su gusto, trenzándole el cabello laboriosamente en una trenza de espiga pegada a la cabeza de la que permite escapar mechones que enmarquen sus ojos como piedras preciosas. Al terminar se sienta junto a él en sus jardines privados a tomar el té. Mientras Thor los espía detrás de los pilares y desea recuperar el muñeco, robarlo si hace falta, alegando que es suyo porque sé lo trajeron los Reyes Magos, pero cada vez que intenta acercarse choca con una barrera mágica colocada por Frigga para evitar que lo logre. Y Odín cree que su familia no está pensando con la cabeza fría, mejor dicho no está pensado, está enloqueciendo.

Al caer la noche es oficial, Odín odia ese muñeco, al que le dieron el trozo más grande de pastel. No contentos con ello tiene que soportar que su esposa se marché antes, porque tiene que acostar a Loki y encima se lleva el ultimo trozo de pastel por si le apetece para después y él quiere gritar que es un muñeco, sobre todo con Thor siguiendo a su madre como un cachorrito para recuperarlo. Parece una escena de comedia que sólo le da risa algún ser macabro que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno.

  
Frigga pone un camisón verde a Loki, después de asearlo debidamente, vuelve a peinarlo y lo acuesta en la cama tapándolo bien y dándole un beso en la frente antes de irse, coloca un hechizo en la puerta y en él balcón para que nadie entre ni salga y Thor pierde su oportunidad de intentar recuperarlo, al darse de frente con el hechizo.

  
En la soledad del cuarto el muñeco se mueve sólo, se estira como un gato que acaba de despertar y suspira por lo que tiene que hacer para mirar sus propios libros y ver un rato a su madre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal? ¿Acaso les pareció corto? Pues así será no más de tres o cuatro hojas…  
> Esta historia será algo que no podemos controlar, pero si tienen algún pedido podrían comentarlo (no les aseguro cumplirlo) pero no perdemos nada con leerlas y si se puede anexarlas ^v^ .  
> Sheymi 
> 
> Eso que ha dicho Sheymi pero acompañado de bostezos, me habría gustado poner más de las tradiciones Asgardianas pero según escribía me iba emocionando y me di cuenta que se me iba un poco del tema, así que sólo hemos puesto un poquito, pero diré que toda la fiesta la pago Odín, todos los niños tuvieron regalos y Sleipner comió muchísimo esa noche. Pero ya sabéis si queréis que vaya Odín además de los Reyes Magos el año que viene debéis dejarle comida a Sleipner y un presente sorpresa os sera dado en agradecimiento.  
> BrujiPuh


	3. A solas

Thor ha decido hacer guardia desde el pasillo, ninguna puerta se interpondrá entre él y su regalo, sólo tiene que encontrar una forma de romper el hechizo sin que su madre se entere, por lo que golpear las puertas con Mjölnir no es una opción, es entonces cuando un recuerdo viene a su mente y una sonrisa perversa se dibuja en su rostro. Con la rapidez del rayo regresa a sus aposentos y mueve los muebles sin preocuparse del ruido, tiene que estar ahí, hace años Loki creo un pasadizo entre los cuartos y así poder estar siempre juntos. El cual fue olvidado cuando Thor comenzó a tener más amigos con quien jugar.

Cuando da con él no le extraña que sea tamaño enano, mejor dicho niño pequeño, no está muy seguro de que su cuerpo pueda pasar cómodamente, pero no importa, qué es un poco de incomodidad a cambio de conseguir lo que desea. Despojándose de todo cuanto pueda estorbar se queda sólo en pantalones de cuero antes de arrastrarse dificultosamente por el pasadizo secreto.

Loki está sentado en su cama las piernas cruzadas rodeado de libros y picoteando el pastel con una sonrisa en los labios sin preocuparse de nada. Sólo desaparecerá en cuanto tenga oportunidad y Odín cargará con la culpa.

El rubio encuentra una limpieza muy deficiente, entre los muros de piedra que le cierran el paso las arañas han decidido crear su hogar, no sólo eso sino que acaba de darse cuenta que su hermano puede haber tapado igual que él el pasadizo. Sin embargo él nunca ha sido de los de retroceder y dar la espalda al enemigo, cuando sus manos chocan con la madera de lo que puede ser una de las muchas estanterías de su hermano no duda en golpearla tirándola al suelo y creando cierto estruendo. El escándalo ha merecido la pena, queda hincado mirando de frente a la cama de su hermano, los libros de la estantería permanecen esparcidos por el suelo.

El ruido le sobresalta, los libros cayendo le dan ganas de gritar al culpable de tal osadía mas no puede permitirse ser atrapado y no tiene tiempo de ocultar lo que ha hecho, sólo puede seguir fingiendo por lo que se permanece quieto como si su madre lo hubiera dejado así y es una pena porque aún no terminó el pastel y es su favorito.

Maldice a su hermano en cada movimiento de oso que escucha, preguntándose qué clase de guerrero es que no conoce el sigilo y por qué no podía simplemente aceptar su perdida, a fin de cuentas se supone que es un muñeco sin más valor que el que le pongan los demás.

Thor se queda mirando al muñeco embelesado, se ve tan real con su camisón, los libros alrededor y ese pastel a medio comer, se acerca aún hincado hasta él, aplastando algunos pergaminos en el proceso, le toca las piernas con sus grades manos, las soba de arriba hacia abajo y sonríe bobamente mientras se impulsa para besarle los labios tiernamente. 

– Al fin te recupere. Y nadie te arrancara de mi lado. – Decía en un susurro, mientras que su mirada se veía algo enloquecida.

Loki sigue estático, pero sus ojos muestran miedo, su hermano actúa de forma muy extraña, haberle besado de esa forma no era propio de hermanos, además esa mirada que le da mientras mete sus manos debajo de su camisón, tocando sus piernas y deteniéndose un poco más en los muslos.

   
Thor le deja de tocar la suave piel con la mano derecha y la lleva al cuello como siempre ha hecho, la diferencia es que esta vez lo vuelve a besar con cierta posesividad antes de seguir por su mandíbula y morder su cuello mientras sigue acariciando su muslo cerca de su entrepierna.

– Hasta sabes como él. – La afirmación confunde aún más al joven, porque no entiende cómo puede saber a qué sabe. – Oh Loki. No sabes por cuanto tiempo desee tocarte de esta forma, saborear tus labios, tú piel...– Mientras hablaba besaba y lamia su cuello e iba abriendo él camisón. – Pero nunca pude o más bien no quise. Por temor a que me rechazaras, fui un cobarde porque eres mi hermano... sólo lo hacía mientras dormías y no podrías saber. Pero ahora no puedo mantenerme así por más tiempo. Te deseo tanto. Eres como él, sabes como él... sólo desearía que fueras él... – Thor volvió a besarlo mientras abría por completo él camisón dejando el pecho de Loki al descubierto, y mostrando parte de su firme abdomen al aire.– Pero si fueras él, no podría hacer esto. – La voz de Thor sonaba agitada mientras comenzaba a tocar los pezones rosados de Loki y este se asustó, ya que su hermano había tirado los libros de la cama al momento que lo acomodaba con cuidado para recostarlo en ella, ya con las piernas estiradas y su pecho completamente expuesto a las caricias del mayor.

Tenía miedo, las cosas estaban muy descontroladas y si se movía no estaba seguro de que Thor se detuviera. Quería llorar, gritar, maldecirle si  hacía falta, pero estaba paralizado por las acciones de su hermano; no podía estar haciéndole aquello, tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla; prefería que Odín lo castigará, las celdas de Asgard eran mejor que Thor tocándolo de esa forma, eso no se le hace a un hermano. 

Pasos resonaron fuera, la magia de Frigga revoloteo por la habitación y Thor tapó a Loki bruscamente con el pijama justo antes de que su madre entrase, dándole pocos segundos para esconderse. 

– Deberías estar durmiendo cariño, no me extraña que te despertaras con este desastre. – Dijo viendo los libros esparcidos alrededor de la estantería caída.

Si Loki hubiera podido hubiera saltado a los brazos de su madre por haberlo salvado y llorado como un niño tras una caída. En cambio Frigga lo abrazo y le dijo suavemente.

– Todo está bien. Veo que dejarte en tú habitación no fue buena idea. Por hoy pasaras la noche en mis aposentos. – Arregló las ropas de su hijo, le puso una bata por encima y unas zapatillas en los pies. Limpió disimuladamente unas lágrimas de sus ojos e hizo a un einheri cargarlo hasta sus aposentos privados. – Le estoy vigilando Roar, tenga cuidado con mi hijo.

El soldado se sobresaltó, el muñeco estaba muy bien hecho, no sólo lo del olor también era muy suave y nunca se había fijado en lo largas que eran las pestañas del segundo príncipe.  

Bajo la cama Thor se tragó una maldición o dos, más cuando escuchó a su madre hablar al einheri, cómo osaba tocar a su Loki.

Frigga cerró la puerta y al estar afuera suspiró con alivio. Sabía que Thor estaba dentro, aún que no sabía que hizo, sintió a Loki demasiado agitado y asustado le recordaba demasiado a cuando su pequeño tenía pesadillas, quizás había sido eso y Thor sólo había tratado de ayudar, pero eso no explicaba por qué se había escondido de ella. Había creído que un tiempo a solas los ayudaría, pensó que su pequeño le desvelaría la travesura al mayor y este lo perdonaría como siempre, pero sé equivoco.

Roar mantenía a Loki en sus brazos como a una princesa de cuento, había avanzado seguro de que la reina iría tras él, se detuvo un momento volviendo a observar al supuesto muñeco con sus largas pestañas y sus labios brillantes, sin soltarlo se las arreglo como el soldado fuerte que era para acariciar los labios llevándose el brillo de la saliva de Thor con sus dedos. Estaba sorprendido por la calidez y suavidad de estos, era tan real que sintió vergüenza por estar tocándolo así, el rubor le subió hasta las orejas.  

– ¿Sucede algo?

– No mi señora, disculparme estaba maravillado de lo bien hecho que está.  – Dijo incapaz de mirar a la reina a los ojos, aún tenía la vergüenza tiñendo su rostro.

Thor se arrastró de regreso a sus aposentos conteniendo su temperamento pero sin poder evitar los truenos furiosos que resonaban desde Asgard hasta Midgard, no ayudo que una de las arañas le dejase una marca clara en su trasero de porque no debía ir destruyendo los hogares de otros sólo por ser más grande y bruto.

La reina hizo que el einheri colocase al muñeco en la cama, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que este lo hacía con el mismo cuidado y cariño que ella había usado antes, al indicarle que hiciera guardia en la puerta e impidiese entrar a cualquiera que lo intentara, el soldado se despidió con un brillo de orgullo en su mirada.

Puso aromas relajantes a quemar antes de tumbarse junto a su hijo y acariciarle los cabellos hasta que este se durmió con lágrimas silenciosas en su rostro intentando entender la actitud de su hermano. 

Odín entró al cuarto porque él era el rey y no vendría un soldado a decirle que no podía pasar al dormitorio de su esposa. 

– Mujer deja de jugar y ven a la cama. – Le dijo al ver que leía en alto para el muñeco, si es que su hijo tenía que molestarle incluso en su ausencia. 

– Habla más bajo se acaba de dormir.  

– El que no puede dormir soy yo por tu ausencia.– Se quejó. 

– Entonces acuéstate a su otro lado. 

Odín la miró como si hubiese enloquecido, se preguntó si sería contagioso y visto que ella no cedía y de verdad deseaba dormir se acostó al otro lado con un gruñido de queja y tras acceder a darle un beso en la frente al muñeco del Helheim, se durmió.

En sus habitaciones, el príncipe rubio se rascaba un extraño bulto que había empezado a crecerle en el trasero mientras maldecía a todos, se durmió soñando con su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheymi: Bueno al fin después de algún tiempo el capítulo dos está arriba. Espero sea de su agrado, esta vez fue mía la culpa. No había tenido tiempo de releer el capítulo. Espero que sigan la historia y les gusten las sorpresas. 
> 
> BrujiPuh: Siento la tardanza, pero tuve problemas técnicos de esos, pero bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y bueno Thor sigue siendo tierno, creo.
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo.
> 
> BrujiPuh


	4. Patas arriba

Al día siguiente Odín despertó con una sensación cálida y agradable como pocas mañanas le pasaba, pero el sentimiento se esfumo en cuanto sintió como el muñeco del Helheim se movía como si respirara, saltó de la cama dispuesto a tirar a su hijo díscolo al suelo, pedirle explicaciones por toda la locura que había traído, pero al ver a su amada abrazándolo protectoramente supuso que había sido ella la que lo había movido, junto a su falta de lucidez al despertar la que le había confundido.

Paso poco tiempo para que Frigga despertara, lo primero que hizo fue besar la frente del muñeco amargando un poco más la mañana de su esposo, ese beso debió ser para él.

– Buenos días cariño.– Dijo levantándose de la cama, lo siguiente que hizo fue sentar al muñeco, este abrió los ojos, tan reales que a Odín le dieron escalofríos.

– Buenos días también a ti.– Frigga miró a su esposo mientras tomaba ropas para cambiar al muñeco. 

– ¿Mujer qué haces? – Preguntó Odín mientras veía como su esposa sacaba de un armario que hizo aparecer prendas de varón.

– Vestir a Loki, no puede estar con ropas de dormir todo el día.– Contestó mientras descartaba cada prenda que cogía, era difícil elegir, había tantas cosas que le quedarían bien a su pequeño.

– ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir con esto del muñeco? Loki sé fue por rebeldía, no es como si no regresara nunca. En algún momento volverá. No sé de donde habrá sacado Thor ése muñeco pero te aseguro que no sé parece a Loki. – Aunque sus palabras fueron bruscas logró no levantar la voz, cuando levantaba la voz a su amada, las cosas no terminaban bien para él.

Frigga dejó la ropa en él cajón nuevamente y volteó a ver a Odín, lo hizo tan lentamente y con una frialdad digna de la líder de las valquirias que supo que no le iba a gustar lo que venía a continuación.

– Es nuestro hijo, ahora buscarle la ropa. Cuando regrese lo quiero ver vestido, limpio y perfumado ya que tengo planes con él. – Su reina se volteó y salió de la recámara y llamó a una joven para que le preparará la bañera. A Odín le hubiera gustado gritarle que estaba loca, él era el rey y nadie le hablaba así, pero sabía bien que al hacerlo terminaría peor que ahora. Al ver al muñeco Loki tan inocente e indefenso, recordó los días pasados cuando estaba tan ocupado como para ayudar a su hijo a cambiarse de ropa o ayudarlo en alguna nimiedad, dejando que los criados y maestros se hicieran cargo, las veces que le había despachado con un “Ahora no”, y tantas otras veces, haciendo que al final Loki dejara de dirigirse a él, con excepción de la última vez, la cual fue otra negativa que termino en la huida del menor de los príncipes, se arrepentía de ello y no podía cambiarlo, tampoco es como que lo fuera a admitir abiertamente, pero podría intentar remediarlo con el muñeco haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

 

La noche de Thor había sido horrible, despertó sudoroso tras sueños muy vividos en los que siempre que estaba a punto de conseguir el fruto de sus mayores deseos le era arrebatado; aumentando el bulto enorme que había empezado a crecer en su trasero, ardía como el diablo cuanto más lo rascaba y aunque trataba no hacerlo era muy difícil porque no dejaba de picarle. Pensó en ir a la sanadora, pero sinceramente le resultaba vergonzoso tener que pedir que miraran el extraño bulto de su trasero y más aún explicar como lo había conseguido, porque no era una forma ni un lugar honorable de salir lastimado. Para mejorar su noche de sueño o despertar le costaba respirar pero creía que todo era producto de la rabia que sentía por el robo de algo que era suyo, cuando pensaba en que había estado a punto de tenerlo, en las sensaciones de aquella piel bajo sus manos, todo arrebatado por su madre para dejar que un einheri tocase lo que le pertenecía, le enfurecía sin remedio.

Intentó relajarse aunque la sangre le hervía o era todo él lo que estaba caliente como el fuego de Muspelheim, hacía demasiado calor pero el agua no le calmaba, quizás si lograba hacerse con su muñeco, sentir la fría piel contra la suya. Su madre debía estar desayunando con él, tal vez se lo regresaba si lo pedía educadamente o bien podía cogerlo y correr.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

 

Odín limpió el cuerpo del muñeco como si fuera un bebé, incluso le habló como nunca hablaría a sus hijos porque sus actos con ellos eran para convertirlos en hombres rectos, dignos de Asgard, ellos eran Asgard igual que cada habitante de su reino, por esa razón mostrar debilidad no era bien visto, eran una tierra de guerreros.

– No sé a qué artesano perturbado le encargaste este dichoso muñeco y por Ymir que si lo encuentro le haré pagar por ello. Tú no eres tan huesudo a no ser que no estés comiendo debidamente, espero que no sea así me haces preocupar. – Decía eligiendo la ropa, la mayoría era para hacerle parecer más grande y en colores oscuros, la desechó, además no quería luchar con ponerle unos pantalones y escogió una túnica de corte clásico de color claro que le quedaba sobre las rodillas, después le puso una sobreveste con caperuza de un azul cielo, con adornos en plata. – Los colores claros te sientan bien y me recuerdan cuando eras niño, antes de que te diera por el verde y el negro. Hay más colores. – Decía poniéndole unas muñequeras de cuero con grabados de nudos. – Además con estos ropajes serás el guerrero más ágil en eso nunca te superó nadie, agilidad, destreza y estrategia. – Odín guardó silencio cuando notó que estaba trenzado un mechón de cabello negro entrelazando una cinta de cuero. – Yo no estoy haciendo esto. – Pero terminó y ató la trenza antes de salir y ver que en la puerta seguía el mismo soldado que en la noche.

Loki parpadeó alejando sus lágrimas caer, todos actuaban de forma extraña salvo su madre. Pero se sintió bien estar con su padre había sido cálido, iba a ponerse las botas de media caña escogidas por Odín pero la puerta sonó y permaneció en la quietud acostumbrada.

Roar dejó la puerta abierta e hizo lo que su rey ordenaba, calzar al muñeco, para llevarlo ante su reina, sus manos eran torpes al hacerlo pero con cuidado de no arañarlo o dañarlo. Y aunque nadie se lo pidió puso el cinturón que su señor se había olvidado de colocar y acomodó mejor los cabellos detrás de sus orejas dejando ver su bello rostro descubierto.

Miró el resultado y sonrió al ver lo hermoso y lindo que se veía. Parecía que él príncipe menor había regresado a ser un niño, aún que sabía que ya no lo era, la sociedad asgardiana no lo aceptaba, únicamente por no hacer completado lo que se exigía. Pero él estando al lado de los reyes en todo momento sabía que dejar ir al príncipe al reino del invierno eterno, para cazar a la bestia que le daría el título de hombre él solo, era un gran peligro. Cómo arriesgarse a perder uno de los mayores tesoros del reino, no sólo por lo terrible de la bestia si no por el peligro de ser atrapado por los jotnar.

Sin perder la sonrisa recordó que el verdadero príncipe hacía tres meses que se marchó ante la prohibición del Padre de Todo de ir a Jotunheim y como el príncipe del trueno había aprobado aquella decisión. Se suponía que nadie lo sabía, más que los involucrados, para todos los demás el joven príncipe había ido de viaje a otro reino para aprender magia antigua.

Él lo sabía, los había visto crecer, apenas había sido un muchacho en entrenamiento cuando el menor de los príncipes nació y desde el primer momento en que fue a rendir respetos al pequeño príncipe no había dejado de observarlo, vio crecer y madurar al menor, sintió su dolor cuando era rechazado por sus diferencias, animándolo siempre en la distancia con pequeños gestos, felicitándolo con notas anónimas por sus logros, admirando su magia y aún que nunca lo admitiría, ni a si mismo, era hermoso, lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, era el motivo por el que se decía en cada batalla que no podía caer, debía regresar para ver la sonrisa del joven cuando encontrase los presentes en su puerta, para cuidar que no llorase en soledad. 

Roar se sobresaltó y alejó esos pensamientos, ya que al recordar había acariciado con cariño una mejilla mientras su sonrisa no desaparecía, aquellos pequeños actos eran un secreto de los que jamás hablaba, aunque guardaba en su memoria cada sonrisa, cada lágrima borrada, no había nada más que el deseo de mantener bien a los miembros de la casa real, aunque el mismo sabía que se mentía, jamás tuvo esos gestos con los otros miembros de la casa real. Él era un miembro de la guardia real de su majestad e iba a cumplir las órdenes de la reina, no debía tener otros pensamientos más que cumplir las órdenes eficientemente, eso era llevar al muñeco sano y salvo a los jardines privados de la reina para el desayuno.

Tomó en brazos al muñeco con la forma de su príncipe con cuidado y delicadeza, sintiéndose honrado de ser él quién lo llevara, lo colocó de forma que quedase sentado en sus brazos mirando desde arriba a todos por donde pasará. Lo llevó por los largos pasillos de Valaskjál caminando con el paso firme de quien va a la batalla, la espalda recta y el muñeco en alto como si observará todo con sus penetrantes ojos.

Loki seguía cumpliendo con su papel perfectamente y eso le permitía pensar sobre los acontecimientos. Thor y su extraña actitud le daban escalofríos la forma tan posesiva con la que le tocó, no quería pensar lo que habría pasado de no ir su madre. Esta que evidentemente sabía la verdad y le ayudaba fingiendo no saberlo; su padre hablando tan sinceramente y llamándolo flaco, no estaba flaco, era más bien fibroso, había músculos en su cuerpo bien definido y; este soldado tratándolo con el cuidado y cariño que esperaba de su hermano. 

Pensando en ello hubo una vez un soldado como la miel, que había besado sus heridas cuando cayó de un árbol y no encontró a Thor para ayudarle a pesar de haberle prometido que jugaría con él. Ese día no se sintió solo.

  
Roar se cruzó con compañeros que le miraban divertidos y alguno le dirigía comentarios burlones, que cesaron al llegar el príncipe Thor e interponerse en su camino. 

– Yo lo llevaré. – Su voz era como una orden, palabras roncas que le robaban el aire era como si hubiese corrido persiguiendo a la luna. El rubio mayor miró de arriba abajo, observando como la túnica hacía marcar su fibroso cuerpo, dejando ver parte de sus fastuosos muslos firmes y cremosos.

– Discúlpeme príncipe, pero la reina ordenó que únicamente se lo entregará a ella. – Contestó intentando seguir su camino, sin gustarle nada la forma en como miraba al muñeco, moviéndolo un poco y tapando más sus piernas.

– A mi madre no le molestara. – Thor colocó una mano en una de las piernas de Loki, la piel fría bajo su mano se sentía perfecta, sin embargo no sabía si eso lo calmo o lo altero más, no supo ya que Roar lo apartó.

La actitud del soldado enojo al mayor de los príncipes, como osaba apartarlo, eso era una gran ofensa en contra de él y la casa real, iba a pagar caro su proceder. Pero como futuro rey quiso darle una segunda oportunidad, podía ser indulgente cuando se lo proponía.

–He dicho, que a mi madre la REINA no le importara. Ya que lo que lleva en sus manos – le hubiera gustado decir sucias pero se contuvo. – es un regaló de parte mi hermano para mí. Así que entréguelo, ya que no hay manos más seguras que las mías.

Roar tardó en contestar mientras acomodada mejor a Loki lejos de las manos del príncipe. 

– Lo lamento mi joven señor. – Mentiras más grandes había dicho. – Pero yo sólo recibo órdenes directas de la Madre de Todo y el Padre de Todo. Mis órdenes fueron estrictas y secretas. Con su permiso. – Inclinó levemente la cabeza para no mover al muñeco y dejó ahí a Thor, pero antes de que pudiera irse, Thor tomó una mano de Loki y lo jaló.

– ¡¡¡Que me lo de...aaahhhh!!! – Gritó el rubio mientras soltaba al muñeco, al parecer lo había quemado, podía olerse la carne chamuscada.

El soldado permaneció parado viendo que él príncipe estaba herido, no sabía cómo actuar ante esa situación. Sus propios compañeros tardaron en reaccionar rodeándolo como su hubiese sido él quien había herido al príncipe, estaba seguro que la reina debía haber puesto algún hechizo para proteger la imagen del menor de sus hijos de todo mal.

La mano le dolía, el aire le faltaba, la picada le torturaba y sólo había sentido algo de consuelo al ver y tocar al muñeco para que llegase ese deshonroso einheri, a decirle lo que podía y no podía hacer, lo vio mirarlo y acomodar a su Loki entre sus brazos como si le estuviese protegiendo de él, cómo si él fuera alguien que heriría a su hermano, estaba por dar la orden para que lo encerraran cuando sus padres aparecieron.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Reclamó saber el rey mientras Frigga miraba la mano de su hijo, sintiendo como todo su hijo ardía y el malestar que lo rodeaba.

– Thor no has actuado bien. – Le regañó – Ve a que te curen y piensa en tus actos, te pones en evidencia a ti y a tu casa. Roar el leal acompáñame con mi hijo. – Habló la reina mientras daba media vuelta.

Thor quería quejarse pero la mirada y el tono no daban lugar a réplica.  
Odín observó todo y guardó la compostura aunque por dentro maldecía al artesano, a sus hijos, al muñeco, al mundo entero que parecía estar patas arriba pero cuando miró la figura en brazos del soldado pensó que realmente los colores claros le quedaban verdaderamente bien, suavizaban sus rasgos dándole un aspecto aniñado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### En realidad escribí esto para Sheymi cuando nos enviamos las correcciones y una cosa llevo a otra.
> 
> Puh: No sé qué ha pasado pero Roar has tenido mucho protagonismo en este capítulo.
> 
> Roar: Mi señora bien sabéis que sólo deseo lo mejor para mi príncipe y la casa real.
> 
> Puh: Lo sé, lo sé, has salido de mi mente perturbada, me va a dar una penita cuando mueras.
> 
> Roar: ¿Morir? Acaso males vienen a Asgard.
> 
> Puh: Eh… no veras, es que eres un personaje original y claro el plan es que Loki termine con Thor y contigo, tu noble corazón, tus buenas intenciones y que resulta que lo has cuidado desde hace mucho tiempo pues lo tiene difícil. Pero te daré una muerte honorable, de esas que te mandan directo al Valhalla o al otro.
> 
> Roar: Insinuáis que mis afectos podrían ser correspondidos, más importante quien cuidara de mi príncipe. Y es Fólkvangr.
> 
> Puh: Folvan… ga igual y no insinuó nada, y Thor lo cuidara.
> 
> Roar: ¿Thor? Sus intenciones no son nobles ni puras.
> 
> Puh: Ehh… sabes que, Sheymi dice que te mueres y vuelves como un animal guardián para Loki aceptas o te da una muerte horrible y vergonzosa, de esas que no te llevan a Valhalla o al otro.
> 
> Roar: Por las disir, acaso no veis que Thor herirá a mi príncipe, podría entender que fuese Balder el bravo, incluso Astrid la asesina…
> 
> Puh: Háblalo con Sheymi.
> 
> Sheymi: ¿me hablaba alguien?
> 
> Roar: Mi señora. Me acaban de informar la decisión que habéis tomado. Si me permite opinar… no creo que sea lo mejor, no veo intenciones sinceras en los ojos del príncipe Thor.
> 
> Sheymi: Te excedes en tus comentarios.
> 
> Roar: Lo lamento.
> 
> Sheymi: Por ahora está bien. Entiendo tu pena, pensando en eso y viendo que tienes potencial, entre otras cosas que pasaron en ese tiempo entre Puh y yo… pues he planteado una propuesta, creo que Puh y mucho menos tu pueden rechazar.
> 
> Roar: ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?
> 
> Sheymi: Bueno, es pronto para hablar ya que ni esta historia hemos acabado de contar, pero hemos iniciado una más donde Thor no está en Asgard y Loki regresa a ser un niño, acordamos que él debe tener la vida feliz que siempre deseo y con eso necesitamos guerreros fuertes, nobles y que amen a Loki sobre todas las cosas.
> 
> Roar: Mi señoras, me están dando otra oportunidad de estar al lado de mi joven señor…
> 
> Sheymi: Asi intentamos, pero aquí debes de ser cuidadoso en tus acciones y portarte bien, hasta el momento adecuado. Cuando suceda veremos que te vayas al Valhalla o Fólkvangr, o donde te quieras ir, con una hermosa imagen. Mientras tanto se paciente. Y protege a Loki.
> 
> Roar: Muchas gracias mis señoras.


End file.
